Aldeline Bibeirosu
Aldeline Bibeirosu (ア ベ イ ロ ア) Bibeirosu Aldeline is a kunoichi who was recruited by Konohagakure at the age of 6 for her ability, later became a Nukenin after joining Akatsuki at the age of 9 For seeing your ability, She started training at 5 years old she wanted to be strong because She was from Iwagakure. Background When Deidara first saw her, he fell in love with her, she also fell in love with him, she likes him so much that she has no courage to hit him and started dating with him. Some time the Anbu saw the skills and recruited her to Konohagakure, but Deidara said that one day they would meet. at the age of five,Orochimaru injected her 15 days later, so she gained power, when she is angry, will have large sharp claws and gray eyes, these gray eyes can mesmerize. Kabuto told her that she can't use liberations, natures, just Water Release, can't use Jutsu, because of power, if she used those freedoms Jutsu, natures, she could run out of Chakra When she was recruited to Konohagakure, she got used to staying in this village, After meeting her new team, Gori and Cheumi, she discovered that Gori was very fake of the team, The missions that Aldeline, Cheumi and Gori was doing, Gori always caused problems or almost misses the mission When Gori saw the enemy he left the team behind and ran to the konoha and lied, but Iruka already knew that Gori lied, so he put Gori in the concealer, Aldeline got mad when Gori did it, leaving teammates Aldeline tells Iruka that Gori did super-fake things, She liked to walk in the forest, And when Gori went after her to disturb her, he only saw the baboons in the woods. and ran because Gori was in the wrong way of the forest. When Aldeline was 6, Akatsuki convinced her to join them, so when she turned 9 she would join them. and that's how she found Deidara, and again they stayed together. After she joined Akatsuki, she was getting used to cold weather, she trained spears. After Konohagakure discovered that Aldeline had disappeared, they searched for her everywhere and didn't find her until they forgot So she was feeling good in Amegakure, and also away from the fake Gori. So she felt very good. so Aldeline's life got good Personality Aldeline has a strong personality She is always a calm girl, sometimes gets mad at her fake teammate named Gori, and always got mad at Gori and hit him harder. And she attacked Gori with claws, got scarred and stayed in the hospital to remove the poison. But Iruka knows that Gori was to blame and decided to put him in the palmatoria after the hospital, Gori used to tease her and she punched him. At age 6, she lost control and attacked Gori for badmouthing her. and also she always a calm girl with Deidara, and never had the courage to strike But she was always a good-hearted girl and frisky and happy. sometimes it would be in mission situations in konoha Appearance She is a light-skinned girl, has small dark brown eyes, dark brown hair with a glow, and dark purple painted nails. And she wears a short blue shirt with a transparent shirt underneath, even her belly button, She wears bluish denim shorts, a blue bandana on the neck, and dark sandals. In part II- after joining akatsuki she wears Akatsuki cape she wears the same denim shorts and dark purple enamel, the shirt is the same and the sandals are still wearing the same Abilities she was a skilled girl, at 5 she wanted to train to be a strong ninja, when she was recruited for konoha, she greatly improved her skill, so akatsuki recruited her. She has two better abilities because of the power, the scream, and the punch with it, she can use the chakra, but with the scream wears out the chakra, minutes later the chakra comes back again. She trained a lot in 5 months to Water Release. Status Trivia * Aldeline means "noble or nobility" and Bibeirosu means "nurseries" * Aldeline Bibeirosu is Autistic, just like its creator, that's why she has so much hormone * The creator of this oc is a brazilian girl * Aldeline's birthday is the same day as her "creator" * According to the database: * Aldeline's hobby is drawing * Aldeline likes "ramen, soup and pancake" and her favorite is coffee * Aldeline doesn't want to fight anyone. * Aldeline completed 61 official missions in total: 12 rank D, 19 rank C, 16 rank B, 14 rank A, 0 rank S. * Aldeline's favorite word is "I protect who I love and who I like!" 「好 き な 人 好 き な 人 を 守 る！. Reference Aldeline Bibeirosu is an oc made by its creator (Aldeline de Viveiros), follow me on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/aldelineand follow me on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/ canal / UC_vR5c1N_vZOE8x5ZGemB2Q. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL Category:Akatsuki Category:Amegakure Category:Iwagakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Water Release User